<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【赛博朋克2077/V中心（含银V）】黑鸟（分析向，（男）v中心，有银v） by begonianxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155452">【赛博朋克2077/V中心（含银V）】黑鸟（分析向，（男）v中心，有银v）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/begonianxi/pseuds/begonianxi'>begonianxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>syberpunk2077 - Fandom, 赛博朋克2077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, syberpunk2077, 银手v</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/begonianxi/pseuds/begonianxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人类即使渺小，也一直渴望着在这个世界留下痕迹。以前的人绞尽脑汁发明了很多办法，或是口口相传的古老寓言，或是历经灾难的战争废墟，或是画纸上涂抹的颜色，都成为人类孜孜不倦的快乐。也许这些方式突出了人类的伟大，从而让他们忘记了自身的虚无。<br/>······<br/>带着我的身体，去活在这个世界上。<br/>——我存在过的痕迹就是你。<br/>强尼。<br/>这是我的愿望。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny silverhand - Relationship, V - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【赛博朋克2077/V中心（含银V）】黑鸟（分析向，（男）v中心，有银v）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>V时常看见它。</p><p>那只黑色的大鸟。</p><p>它从他的伤口中剥离，脱落，成长，站在不远处用血色的眼睛盯着他，仿佛死神的凝视。</p><p>它会吞噬我。V这样想。他不感到害怕，甚至有些欢愉。</p><p>“你还好吗V？”义体医生维克多问他，声音里是显而易见的担忧。他不明白受了这么严重的伤的V为什么还在笑。</p><p>V摇摇头：“我很好。”他想了想，惋惜地小声嘀咕，“你也看不见······”</p><p>老维——维克多让V这样叫他——正探身去放下工具，似乎听见了什么，猛一转头，皱着眉：“你说什么？V，你真的没事吗？”</p><p>新晋雇佣兵没有回答，从椅子上站起来，甩了甩手臂，用爽朗的笑容对老维道谢：“我感觉好极了！多谢你愿意给我赊账，我会尽快还上这笔钱的，我保证！”</p><p>门外的杰克听到动静探头进来：“兄弟，手术做好了？”</p><p>“得了，”老维无奈地摇摇头，“螳螂刀的价格你也知道，这笔钱不急，慢慢还吧。”</p><p>V眨眨眼：“谢谢你，老维。”</p><p>他似乎听见了一声凄鸣。来自那只黑色的生物。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>在离开公司以后，他的一切都在向下坠落。</p><p>他失去了一切。</p><p>房子被收回，医保也没有，社会信用降无可降，在这样的情况下，他没有太多的选择。</p><p>赌上性命，改造身体，抛弃尊严。</p><p>V没有怨恨，他知道自己已经算是幸运了。搞砸了任务以后，再回去公司的下场不会比他现在更好，而他起码还遇见了杰克和其他人，得到了很多帮助。幸运的家伙。</p><p>以前在公司的时候，他不需要装太多的义体（除了眼睛里那个），做的也净是些无聊的工作，他也深知升职是不可能的，但是只要能呆在公司就可以，只要这样，就有创伤小组的会员——虽然是一般的那种，但总比什么都没有好——还有能一套单人的房子，公司分配给中层员工的，还有······总之，只要是公司的狗，公司就不会让他的狗死掉。</p><p>V只是不想死而已。</p><p>没有了公司的庇护，他就像一个初来夜之城的毛头小子，在这个繁华堕落的城市东碰西撞，小心翼翼又不得不大胆拼命，枪口对准一个个头颅，手从颤抖到平稳，胃部从痉挛到从容，这是他的进步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>V弹出右手的螳螂刀，用义眼扫描了一下，确认没有损伤和沾染什么之后，用它小心翼翼地划开了左手的皮肤。皮肤、血管、血肉，取代这些的人类的躯体下，是精密的机械和连接的管子，迥然不同的物质，在他的身体里和谐地存在着。</p><p>他很明白这一切都是怎么回事。</p><p>公司里的人不会装很多义体，除了一些必要的，而且很多贵族都是以天然的肉体为傲的。那是因为他们不需要，不需要通过改变肉体就可以得到生存的所需，得到价值的实现。</p><p>而他们——V已经属于他们的一员——不行。</p><p>不仅是螳螂刀，还有腿部的二段跳义体，脚部的力量增强义体，背部的稳定装置······其他零零碎碎的改造，分布在身体的各个部位，虽然人类的身体还是占大部分，但这足以让他感到恍惚。</p><p>虽然法律规定只要脑子还在就承认个体的人类权利，但是现在，几乎所有的社会功能和实现价值所在都要依靠机器，不然就无法生存，又谈何基本权利？</p><p>V仔仔细细端详镜子里的自己。</p><p>黑色的大鸟停留在他肩上。血红的眼睛嘲讽地看着他。</p><p>那是他。那不是他。</p><p>他被异化了。</p><p>早在工业文明，机器诞生之时，就有人说机器是最终形态，更高效、更稳定，能帮助人类实现更多目标以及获取更多价值。就算有那样的初衷，现在也已经被扭曲了。</p><p>V的脑海中浮现一句过去的人的谏言：“不是机械帮助人类实现更高的价值，而是机械通过人类实现更多的功能和价值。”</p><p>他笑起来。年轻的脸蒙上阴霾。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>你想碌碌无为还是一鸣惊人？</p><p>不，我都不想。我只是······想活着。</p><p>黑色的鸟凄厉地鸣叫，声音仿佛开在他脑海深处的大丽花，将脑浆搅碎，将精神蹂躏。</p><p>不——不要——好痛——</p><p>死死扣住自己的脑袋，可是疼痛还在蔓延、加剧，V甚至想用自己的手指扣进脑壳，亲手去把疼抓住来扔在地上。</p><p>疼痛仿佛一条冷酷的蛇顺着血管往下游走，心脏、肺叶、胃部都开始被重击，被挤压，V感到头晕目眩，感到呼吸苦难，感到火在胃里升腾。</p><p>上帝唱的赞歌不是给他的，蝴蝶蜕变为长翼的怪物，嘶嘶向他尖叫，他捂住耳朵，走在深渊上，狂风使他摇摇欲坠，脚下浮现的恶鬼长着相似或迥异的脸。</p><p>下坠吧。</p><p>似乎有人再说。</p><p>那是他死去的好兄弟的声音。杰克。</p><p>你是永远的大人物。</p><p>想起你会令我更加痛苦。</p><p>于是V闭上眼，关闭所有感官。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>杰克死了。为了一个什么狗屁任务。</p><p>很长一段时间里，V闭上眼就能看见他的脸。</p><p>大量的血从他的腹部涌出，仿若一朵妖冶的花，血腥味逐渐冲进鼻腔，带来恶心的晕眩。杰克的手费力地摸了摸自己的脸颊，兄弟，他在说，兄弟，我走了。</p><p>V惊慌失措，不对，不应该是这样，这不是他能够想象到的。</p><p>他不知道该怎么回应，而杰克的眼神已经暗淡下去。</p><p>不——</p><p>V猛然醒来。</p><p>短暂的失神后所有的感官逐渐恢复。先是嗅觉，他似乎闻到劣质香烟的味道，谁在抽烟，他从不抽的；然后是视觉，强尼·银手，死去多年的幽灵，站在他面前，手里夹着烟，张开嘴说着什么；接着是听觉，“······wc，老子还以为你死了，真tm绝了，你是什么废物······老子就是没能自己挑身体······”；最后是语言能力：“闭嘴······”他的声音很沙哑，似乎有些哭腔。</p><p>V后知后觉地发现自己的语气没有一点威慑力，他迅速深吸一口气，但是随着空气进入的是强烈的痛觉，他咳嗽起来。</p><p>强尼狠狠把烟甩到地上：“我操！你tm是病秧子吗？没等我拿了你的身体你就挂了，那tm可是一尸两命！”</p><p>“你······你闭嘴！······咳！”V努力压住咳嗽，同时把自己从地上拉起来。</p><p>他在冰凉的地板上躺了一夜，现在他希望自己不会感冒。昨天一回公寓，他就晕过去了，大概是relic故障，但是这么严重的还是第一次，幸好不是在任务里，不然他现在就已经死了。</p><p>晕眩的感觉如影相随，但是今天还要去做一桩任务，他不能毁约，于是他扶着墙站起来，慢慢地挪到储物箱边上，取出压缩饼干。</p><p>手颤抖得厉害，他不得不停下来缓一下。</p><p>“瞧你那个样子，不如把身体给我。”强尼冷眼旁观，出言嘲讽。</p><p>“闭嘴。”V冷漠地看了他一眼，“你想多了，我一定会活下去的。”</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>V并非没有听说过强尼·银手的大名。在公司的时候不乏小道消息，炸毁过荒坂塔的恐怖分子，哼，愚蠢；等他真正地落入了夜之城，再听见心情就有些复杂。</p><p>V受过精英阶层的教育，有一句话他看见过，当时觉得不以为然甚至洋洋得意，因为他就是干这个的——“资本就是剥削。”</p><p>而现在他明白了。那些他学过的东西，如何控制下面的人之类的资本家的手段，都以另一种方式让他明白了这个社会的本质。</p><p>公司，或者说，资本家和精英们控制了世界，他们认为人类作为劳动力过于脆弱和无序，便希望把人类的因素剔除，于是减少人类在生产活动中的比重，底层人民没有了上升的机会，劳动素质下降，又更加使工作机会向全自动化机械化倾斜······在这样的恶性循环下，底层人民的生活一塌糊涂，又无法通过教育得到打破阶层的机会，只能通过出卖肉体，或者装上各种义体，异化自身。</p><p>底层的在相互倾轧，抢夺有限的资源。但谁都没有反抗，谁都不想反抗。</p><p>公司就是这个社会的王。</p><p>V深知，他根本不可能抗争得了。</p><p>希望是廉价的，是虚妄的。他看见了强尼·银手的记忆，撕心裂肺的摇滚音乐，冲动莽撞的行为在爆炸后升华，人们歌颂他愚蠢却伟大的壮举。</p><p>荒坂塔在巨响之后倒塌，燃烧的火焰在他眼底亮起。但是很快熄灭。</p><p>因为荒坂塔还好好地立在那里，公司照样控制着整个社会。强尼·银手却只是个寄居蟹一样躲在他脑子的电子幽灵罢了。</p><p>谁赢了呢？</p><p>结论就是，整件事是个笑话。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>强尼一开始对V没有什么好感。</p><p>小屁孩、懦弱无能、傻比······强尼要是想骂，可以找出几十种不同的脏话。</p><p>但是他不得不承认的是，V叫他的时候的声音很好听，尤其是relic故障的时候。</p><p>“呃······啊······强尼······”V呼吸困难，眼前发黑的时候绝对想不到强尼想的却是“妈/的叫得还挺劲”这种令人无语的吐槽。脑子要炸了的形容对V而言真是最合适不过了，他以为自己能够适应疼痛，但是不，伴随疼痛的是对于他的生命终结的预言，越来越接近的现实，他无法适应这个。</p><p>不过首先，强尼冷静地想，为什么V脱口而出喊的是他？</p><p>其实按理，V对强尼更加没有好感，强尼的存在就是宣告他的死期，何况这个“宣告”还如此烦人。</p><p>但是他还能喊谁。</p><p>这一丝无依无靠的委屈和痛苦传递给了强尼，让这位冷漠无情的传奇回了神。</p><p>“V，”强尼深吸一口气，眼看V撑不住倒在地上，连忙蹲下去查看情况，“我在，你不会有事的。”</p><p>那是他从未有过的温和语气，说出口的瞬间强尼都被自己恶心到了。</p><p>强尼想起来那个义体医生的猜测了，“你会受到他的影响，越来越像他······”现在来看，影响绝对是双向的。</p><p>这不公平。他觉得V受到的影响最多就是杀人更加利落了，而他受到的影响，却是实实在在的。</p><p>——他甚至开始反思以前的自己了！要命！</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>“你真是个沙比，强尼。”V看了强尼·银手“被人嫌弃的一生”后，由衷地对骚包地躺在桌子上的前摇滚明星发出了赞美。</p><p>强尼撇了他一眼：“比不上你，我还在你脑子里。”纵然他承认，但不能任由V嘲笑他。</p><p>似乎共感了强尼的想法的V嗤笑一声。</p><p>他逐渐找到了和强尼“和平共处”的方法。不过谁知道呢，大概又是他的一厢情愿罢了。</p><p>有时候他拼命做任务，攒钱换义体买武器，想给自己将来的、可能的、想象中的和公司的决战尽可能累积经验和资源；有时候他摊在小公寓的床上，盯着天花板上无意义的纹路，没有力气为必死的结局付出最后的时间。</p><p>他是矛盾的，痛苦的，无奈的。</p><p>V知道自己是什么毛病。如果他还在公司，创伤小组会给他做一个诊断，然后告诉他你这是精神疾病，需要长期服药——当然，多严重都不能休假，一出现什么差错就完了。</p><p>可是在夜之城的底层，精神之类的疾病可是金贵病，义体医生多的是，精神治疗师没有几个——他总不能找老维倾诉心病！——V又装得好，因此也就没有多少人知道这位大名鼎鼎的雇佣兵的精神处在崩溃的边缘。</p><p>只有强尼，这个混蛋，这个沙比，这个没有脑子的恐怖分子，能共享他的情感和感受。</p><p>由于精神问题隐晦又复杂，强尼也只是隐约感觉到V的脑子十分脆弱，而他身为一个钢铁直男和自恋狂渣男，根本不知道怎么安慰V。</p><p>但是那样就足够了。</p><p>几千万年前人类的祖先建造巴别塔，上帝不想让他们接近圣洁的天堂，于是降下惩罚，人类从此无法感同身受。</p><p>即使是最亲密的人，也无法走近心里的混沌，无法触碰连结的神经，无法窥见风平浪静之下的暗流汹涌。</p><p>所以这样就很好了。</p><p>如果都是V的一厢情愿，那就让他在此荒诞的安慰里沉沦半秒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>夜幕来临，V坐在据说是强尼·银手埋葬的地方，带着臭味的冷风让他抖了一下，他抬起头，远离城市的光污染，这里竟然能看到一些明暗闪烁的星星。</p><p>连日的奔波和几乎一无所获的现状让他感到焦躁，这心情可能影响了强尼，不过更大的可能是强尼也很烦躁。V看着走来走去饶头抓耳的强尼，忽然挺想笑。</p><p>在他察觉到自己的想法之前，强尼就气冲冲地转身面对他：“你tm还笑得出来！”</p><p>“死了以后埋在垃圾场的又不是我。”V下意识反驳，但是他想笑的不是这件事。</p><p>强尼懒得和他计较了，他踢了一脚地上的垃圾，走过来在V身边坐下，不知怎么又摸出一支烟，发泄般狠狠吸了一口。</p><p>等强尼再开口，问的却是仿佛胡思乱想的问题：“如果你给我立碑，你会写什么？”他在问V。</p><p>纵然对强尼的随性已经习惯，但是V对此没有准备，因此他还想了一想。</p><p>夜之城的传奇？别人对强尼的评价，但是估计强尼自己不会承认，反而像是讽刺，难得他们的关系好了一点，就不要这么说了······那是什么？如果别人给自己立碑，自己想要什么？一个虚无的头衔、讽刺的称号？不。</p><p>他抬头看着强尼。“我的救命恩人。”他说。</p><p>这是真话，真的不能再真了——如果不是这个芯片，V早就悄无声息地死在垃圾堆了，尽管现在的情况比死了好不了多少，但好歹他还活着，还能呼吸，还能见到老维他们，还能和这个幽灵斗嘴吵架。</p><p>就算V对此有诸多怨言，但是既然这个混蛋看起来很认真，他也就这么认真地回答。</p><p>“······”</p><p>强尼没有说话。半晌，他肯定道。</p><p>“行。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>强尼·银手有时候会在V不注意的时候盯着他看。</p><p>这是V偶然发现的，他用黑客技术黑掉了一个小帮派的地盘，然后一边黑敌人的义眼一边出去收人头。最后他站在一地尸体里垂着眼计算这次的收益，等他抬头想喊强尼走的时候正对上一对深邃的眼眸。</p><p>V打了一个激灵：“你tm看什么呢！”</p><p>强尼不慌不忙掏出墨镜戴上，仿佛V是一只反应过度炸毛的猫：“你说呢？”</p><p>这样平凡的互损直到警笛声响起才告一段落，但是直到V翻墙跳上摩托车溜走，强尼都没有说出他在看什么。</p><p>强尼·银手行得正坐得直，走哪都不改名，他自然不可能藏着掖着什么。</p><p>只是大概是因为他也不知道。</p><p>有人说，他是疯子；也有人说，他是传奇。</p><p>而强尼·银手不在乎，也没有为任何一件事忏悔过。</p><p>他所在的时代，赛博已生，朋克已死。公司迅速建立起了掌控一切的帝国，拿走人们的土地、水源、食物，连教育资源都吝啬地不肯施舍一点点，直到底层人民彻底沦为无用的资源，被抛弃在阴沟里。</p><p>不，别误会，强尼不是救世主，他炸荒坂塔根本没有什么想法。所引起的后果他一概无视，他只是叛逆罢了。</p><p>他不会深究这一切。</p><p>可是V不一样，他的思维如此精致复杂，强尼以电子幽灵的存在和他共享情感，也依旧无法完全看明白V。</p><p>神秘感，会吸引女人，也会吸引男人。</p><p>——你在想什么。你为什么这么做。你会怎么选择。</p><p>强尼看着V，看他年轻的脸庞，看他冷漠的表情，看他鲜活的身体，看他时日无多的苟延残喘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>当V明白安德鲁是一只乌龟以后，他就知道有些地方不对劲——废话！唯一的倾诉对象是乌龟，这人不是精神出问题就是脑子有问题，他必须尽快回去告诉那两个条子。虽然条子总是找他麻烦，但是他不能对那个可怜家伙放任不管。</p><p>他转身准备离开墓地，匆匆走过各色的电子墓碑。事实上，底层的很多死掉的人甚至没能有一方葬身之地。</p><p>可是就在此时，他看见了意料之外的东西。</p><p>亚瑟·詹金斯，那是他的上司的名字。曾经的上司。</p><p>电子墓碑是蓝色的，印在他眼里像是扭曲成了血色。</p><p>V愣在那里。</p><p>一抹黑色进入了他的视野，让他捂住了胸口，疼痛感再次席卷了他。</p><p>黑色的大鸟出现了。自从强尼·银手在他脑子里住下以后，它就消失了，而现在的重新出现，又意味着什么？他不愿承认。</p><p>世界在他眼里成为黑白的无声超梦。荒诞且扭曲。</p><p>发生了什么。走开，不要烦我。</p><p>为什么詹金斯死了。为什么你又出现了。</p><p>那之后发生了什么，他怎么死的。</p><p>几个月前的事情历历在目，他接下了任务，他失败了，他离开了公司。那以后V没有再联系过詹金斯，可是他没有想到······难道是因为自己？不不不——</p><p>黑色的大鸟张开了尖利的喙，深渊近在咫尺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>V在拯救自己小命的过程中认识了很多人，有一把武器卖天价的奸商，有老维这样低调和蔼的义体医生，有帕南这样坦率真诚的流浪者，有冈田和歌子这样的中间人，还有打拳的，飙车的，黑帮的······各种各样在底层生活的人们。</p><p>他感激遇见的所有人。从某种意义上说，正是外在的一切使他成为了现在的他，而他也使外部世界成为了现在的样子——这是相互的影响和塑造。</p><p>但是在这种时刻他无法向任何人求助。</p><p>那只黑色的鸟日夜停留在他的窗台上，醒目且执着。V抱膝坐在床脚，死死盯着地上的花纹，不发一言，对强尼的任何破口大骂都充耳不闻。</p><p>他自己竖起了一面比黑墙还要厚实坚硬的壁垒，拒绝任何来自外界的刺激以及做出反应。以前那壁垒也存在着，但是是透明的，虽然阻隔着V和其他人，但是能够相互看见，V也能向他们挥手致意微笑，别人就也不觉得他有异常。但是现在不行了，他受到了过大的冲击。</p><p>或者说，维系他存在和正常行动的本来就是非常脆弱的东西，仿佛一根丝线，只需要一个小小的拨动，丝线顷刻间就会断裂。</p><p>强尼烦躁地踱步，他不能理解V的异常，但是那些属于V的思绪太吵了。</p><p>“我会害死更多人，我不想······可是我不想死······为什么是我······“还有转着圈就是转不出来的钻牛角尖，像是”詹金斯的死和我有关吗？”“我想要活下去是否要以更多的人的生命为代价？”“我对抗不了公司，我要死了”“我要死了”“我要死了”······</p><p>所有混乱的思绪挤在V的脑子里，显得脑子过于狭窄。</p><p>更严重的是，V已经两天没有进食和摄取水分了，现在强尼渴得要命。因此，为了V和他自己的小命着想，强尼不得不试图唤醒宿主V的意识。</p><p>“我说你小子！屁大点的事啊跟要了你的命一样！”强尼蹲下来观察V，那双没有光亮的眼睛让他一阵烦躁，“你再不起来你真的要死了，你想想，啊，尸体臭在这里没有人收！这是你想要的吗？嗯？”</p><p>V没有理他。</p><p>强尼的火气窜上来了：“给你脸了tmd——说你是个毛没长齐的小屁孩还不承认，先前嚷嚷着要活要死的，现在跟落水狗一样，你之前恨不得干上荒坂塔的气势呢？”他走到窗子边往外看，手一挥，狠狠拍了下窗台，“你瞧这吃人不吐骨头的地方，这里的人都是沙比，但都比你实在！你想活着？好，那就什么都不要想，干他娘的，你做不到？老子就说你还是条公司狗，是个怂逼！你是不是？如果是——”他转过身，俯视毫无生气的V，恶劣地宣布：</p><p>“——你不要身体，老子就抢过来了。”</p><p>V终于有反应了，他转头盯住强尼，嘴唇动了一下，“······你，做梦。”他干燥的喉咙挤出了这些字。</p><p>强尼欠揍地笑了笑。“行，那是以后的事情，现在，老子真忍不了了，你快给老子去吃饭，去做任务，去······什么都行，别在这里像个第一次被操的妓女一样伤春悲秋的，懂吗？！”</p><p>“······你那张嘴就说不出什么有意义的玩意儿。”V的语速正常了，眼神也灵活了，他尝试活动麻痹的四肢站起来，想去看看有没有几天前剩下的食物。</p><p>强尼吊儿郎当地倚在窗子边吐出一口烟圈，墨镜遮去了眼神所能表达的信息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p>创伤小组没能做到的事强尼似乎做到了，V开始恢复以前的干劲，甚至行为向赛博精神病靠拢，在街上飙车，在别人的地盘上大开杀戒，在打黑拳的时候作弊······但不可否认，他活得很开心。</p><p>恍惚间V甚至觉得这样一直下去也不错，就把强尼当作“幻想朋友”，这也没有碍着谁，是吧。</p><p>强尼洞悉了他的想法，但并没有对此发表意见。曾经的叛逆摇滚乐手被V磨去了棱角，竟然让V感到了一丝温柔。</p><p>只是V的身体撑不住了。再一次，V看着洗手池中的血迹，刚刚他咳出来的或许是温热的血迹，被一点点冲刷干净，宛如他存在的证据在逐渐消失，他慢慢抬起头，注视着镜中的自己。苍白的灵魂。</p><p>“该有一个结局了。”他平静地说。</p><p>是的，无论如何。结局是无法逃避的。但是如果可以，他会自己去选择结局。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>光凭强尼·银手的几句话当然不可能治好V的精神障碍，如果这么容易，V早就自己想开了，何必困在迷幻的想象中出不来。只是强尼影响了他，或者可以说，强尼的意识控制了一些V自己的意识，让他能够暂时摆脱痛苦的潜意识，这在某种程度上是拉了他一把。</p><p>算上这个，还有前面经历过的出生入死，桩桩件件，V深知自己的确可以感激强尼。可是如果要问V怎么看待强尼，他必然不知如何回答。</p><p>V应该对银手有怎样的看法？他看过银手的记忆了。那些片段和画面说明对抗公司是可能的，但同时也说明反抗的行为是无力的。早在强尼的时代反抗精神就逐渐衰落了，更不要说现在，如果不是因为自己的性命，V可能也只是混在夜之城，当一个普普通通的雇佣兵罢了。</p><p>这些都不谈，芯片是他们的连接，使他们成为真正意义上的灵魂之交，无论如何，他们会互相习惯，互相接纳。</p><p>这是必然。</p><p>既然他们的存在形式是没有先例的，那么他们之间的关系就是特别的，任何现有的词语都无法描绘。但有一点是确定的。</p><p>——他们不能共存，也无法独活。</p><p>就是怀着这样的可笑和无力感，V走进了神舆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p>“你要选择什么？”红色的电子幽灵问，它曾经名为奥特，但现在没有任何多余的情感。</p><p>我的选择是什么？V想，我还有什么选择吗？</p><p>这就是最后的时刻，经历过的都不重要了，情绪和情感都如同泥泞的雪地，罪恶肮脏和纯洁融为一体。雪花一样的灰烬飘落，把世界染成黑白。</p><p>黑色的大鸟发出了尖利的哭泣。</p><p>“救救我······”</p><p>V说，或者是那只大鸟在说。向世界伸出绝望的手。</p><p>他不想死。面对冰冷流淌着的数据洪流，V气息奄奄，然而拼尽所有。</p><p>“我不想死······”V仰起脸，手指掐住自己的喉咙，窒息感逼出他眼角的泪水，他仿若赤身裸体走进宇宙，寒冷且痛苦，颤抖着唇挤出字音，“我想活下去······”</p><p>强尼伸出双手，第一次拥抱了他：“嘘，没事了，你会活着的，你会的。”他许诺，语气轻且真实。</p><p>明明没有实体，但是V感受到了一丝奇异的温暖。他的眼神茫然，泪水湿润了他的眼睫。</p><p>“嗯。”他回应。</p><p>他什么都看不见了。唯有思维尤其活跃。他想起了一些过去的东西。</p><p>那是在华子给他传完话以后，他relic忽然故障，疼的要命，只记得强尼说了一句“你死不了的，有我在”,他就晕过去了。再醒来的时候，他已经被强尼带到了皮斯蒂斯·索菲亚老酒店。</p><p>在那里，强尼指示他拿到了据说是他战友的狗牌，然后他们进行了友好的谈话——起码比起之前几次算得上友好。</p><p>强尼说戴那个狗牌的人当年为他挡了一枪，现在给V当个保证，说以后到时间了会自己离开。然后——“你会为我挡枪子儿吗？”强尼问，语气平淡，表情晦暗不明。</p><p>“你想听真话？”V反问。</p><p>“好话。”</p><p>摩挲着手里粗糙的狗牌，V有一瞬间想说我会，但他很快把这个想法压制下去。他反复告诫自己的只有一句话。</p><p>“······我想活下去。”</p><p>我可以为你做很多事情，甚至是任何事情，但是我想活下去。真的，这只是我一直以来的想法而已。V的心脏在颤抖。他明明可以给出一个虚假的承诺，却还是横冲直撞地说了出来，也不知道是要伤谁的心。</p><p>强尼没什么生气的样子，只是啐了一口：“没良心的小兔崽子。”</p><p>V紧张的心情松了一下，话就不自觉往外蹦：“我又不是斯德哥尔摩综合症患者。”他小声嘟囔道。</p><p>他不是，他不应该是，他不可能是。</p><p>这个电子幽灵对他而言只能是催命符、讨厌鬼，而不能意味着其他。</p><p>他的思绪过于隐晦，所以强尼只感受到了飞快掠过的喜悦。</p><p>他不会知道那是什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p>V想活着。</p><p>简单得不能再简单的目标。</p><p>可是活着能怎么办？V茫然又痛苦。他觉得自己应该活着，可是不知道怎么活着。</p><p>他和这个世界不相容。如果一直是公司的人也就算了，战战兢兢地为公司做事，为了上位挤破脑袋，倒也过得去，但是他亲眼看见了，他便无法再心安理得地再活在那个巨大的机器里——公司就是机器，用人们的血肉之躯作为燃料，用人们的生命作为原材料，生产出表面光鲜亮丽而内里腐烂的上层精英们。</p><p>而同时他明白社会的本质，所以也无法真正适应底层混乱且疯狂的生活。</p><p>于是他被割裂了。</p><p>如果是这样的话······如果是这样······或许······</p><p>或许他不需要追求活着。</p><p>人类即使渺小，也一直渴望着在这个世界留下痕迹。以前的人绞尽脑汁发明了很多办法，或是口口相传的古老寓言，或是历经灾难的战争废墟，或是画纸上涂抹的颜色，都成为人类孜孜不倦的快乐。也许这些方式突出了人类的伟大，从而让他们忘记了自身的虚无。</p><p>而V，他终于释然地明白自己不适合这里，但是如果要让他也留下一点什么的话，那就是给强尼留下他的身体吧。</p><p>用我的眼睛去看自然的景色，用我的嘴唇亲吻美丽的女孩，用我的双手触碰坚实的土地，用我的脸颊感受温暖的阳光，用我的耳朵去听街头弹奏的吉他······</p><p>带着我的身体，去活在这个世界上。</p><p>——我存在过的痕迹就是你。</p><p>强尼。</p><p>这是我的愿望。</p><p>V向黑暗的深渊中坠落，他看见那只黑色的大鸟温柔地用羽翼包裹住了他。</p><p>一滴虚无的泪水消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>17.</p><p>强尼在寒冷中醒过来。一切的感官都如此清晰。</p><p>V做出的选择，而他要承受余生的痛苦。他甚至没有和V亲口道别，他甚至没有说任何话。</p><p>那一刻他虽然存在着，但是和这个世界的联系已经断开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>18.</p><p>为什么。</p><p>明明说着想活下去，明明那么痛苦也想好好活着，明明和很多人保证会完整地回去。</p><p>却把身体留给了他。</p><p>他走在路上，行人没有多看他一眼，仿佛他还是幽灵。</p><p>但是那些电话提醒着他，你活着，用V的身体。</p><p>“你是个混蛋，强尼。”罗格叹着气。</p><p>“我不会放过你的，我发誓，你最好不要让我看见你！你这个狗娘养的婊/子！”帕南咬牙切齿地发誓。</p><p>“他走了是吗······你离这里远一点吧，我不想看见你。”和歌子摇摇头。</p><p>于是强尼走了。</p><p>强尼开着车驶离夜之城，一路向东行驶。</p><p>以前V说，如果可以，他想去东方的国度看看，据说那里有黄金遍地的净土，存在没有阶级划分人人和谐共存的乐土。强尼还反驳他不可能，资本的力量太大了，还笑他痴心妄想。V罕见地没和他吵，只是扯着嘴角苦涩地笑笑，说也是。就算有我也去不了。</p><p>现在强尼回忆起来，总觉得V早在那时已经有点自暴自弃的意味了。可他怎么挽回？V其实无比倔强，决定的事情不会让任何人干预。强尼很清楚。</p><p>想着想着，强尼在一望无际的荒原公路上停了下来，他茫然地环顾周围荒凉的景色，忽然感到很委屈。</p><p>他才是那个最反对V一言不发就离开的人，他才是那个最不明白V为什么会做出这个选择的人，他才是最希望他们一起活下来的人——</p><p>他才是那个·····</p><p>最想V的人。</p><p>他伸出手，缓缓抚摸自己的脸。从额头，摸过眉骨，往下到眼睛，他顺势闭上眼，手滑到鼻梁，唇，下颌······</p><p>忽然一声凄厉的鸣叫震醒了他。强尼睁开眼，发现一只黑色的大鸟落在车前盖上，睁着血红的眼睛盯着他。</p><p>一种难以言喻的痛苦和释然击中了他。</p><p>“你看不见？可惜了。”V转过脸，笑着说，“我还想介绍给你的，很久以前我就看见它了。”</p><p>强尼想起V曾经这么说，他那时寄居在V的脑子里，可是仍然无法看见这个年轻的可怜人所看见的一切。</p><p>啊，原来是它，我也看见了。</p><p>用你的身体。</p><p>强尼伏在方向盘上，哈哈大笑。</p><p>没有人看见他流泪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>谢谢观看~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>